


Great Expectations

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco always gets his due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Expectations

**Title:** Great Expectations  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco always gets his due.  
 **Word Count:** 220  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Christmas carols, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: A Christmas Carol.  
 **Beta:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Great Expectations

~

Draco smirked at his reflection in the mirror. He’d been surprised that Harry had suggested they attend A Christmas Carol. It was a traditional wizarding play, one that he’d seen many times with his parents as a child. Draco hadn’t realised that Harry knew about it.

Checking once again that he looked perfect for a night at the theatre, Draco glided out of the bathroom.

“Finally ready?” Harry asked.

Tilting his head, Draco regarded him. “You’re going like that?” he asked, eyeing Harry’s jumper, jeans and trainers.

“Yeah, why not?” Harry grinned. “Although I was wondering why you’re going like that.”

“I’ll have you know that this is perfectly proper dress for where we are going,” Draco snapped.

“Er, okay. If you say so.” Harry shrugged.

Draco pouted. If Harry wanted to embarrass himself at the theatre, who was Draco to stop him? “Fine. Shall we?”

Clasping Harry’s outstretched hand, Draco allowed him to Side-Along Apparate them to the coordinates. A second later, they were standing...outside a house? Draco looked around, puzzled. “Where are we?”

“Hello, Harry, Draco.” Luna smiled at both of them and handed them parchments. “That’s in case you need the words.” With that, she drifted away.

“I thought we were seeing A Christmas Carol?” Draco muttered.

“No, we’re _singing_ Christmas carols for Hermione’s favourite charity, Carols for a Cause.” Harry shook his head. “Don’t you remember?”

“All I remember is you saying something about A Christmas Carol.” Draco sighed. “I suppose I am a bit overdressed, then.”

“No worries,” Harry murmured. “You always look perfect to me.”

Draco smirked. “Compliments will get you everywhere, but I still expect compensation for this.”

Harry chuckled ruefully. “Of course you do,” he said. “Although I hate to ruin your perfect ensemble.”

“Sometimes,” Draco purred, pressing against Harry and running a hand down his chest, “sacrifices have to be made.”

~


End file.
